FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a mechanism for inserting/removing a Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM)-card into/from a mobile terminal. As shown in FIG. 1, a tray 20 is required to insert a USIM-card into a USIM-card insertion slot 15 of a mobile terminal 10.
That is, the USIM-card is inserted into the USIM-card insertion slot 15 with being placed on the tray 20. Since the tray 20 should have the USIM-card placed thereon, the size of the tray 20 is larger than the USIM-card.
As described, the tray 20 is required to insert the USIM-card into the mobile terminal 10. Therefore, there is inconvenience of having to manufacture, sell/provide, and use the tray 20.
As the USIM-card is used for various purposes such as mobile payment, there is a need for wireless communication between the USIM-card and an external device. However, the size of the USIM-card is not enough to be equipped with an antenna, or even if the USIM-card is equipped with an antenna, the antenna does not show high performance due to its limited size.